McLennon Wedding
by potterhead10
Summary: NOT ATU: really awkward. Like really. Lol well, read, comment, subscribe  there will be 2 chapters.  dedicated to my friend Kayleigh, who gave me the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Paul McCartney looked into the mirror. He made sure his tie was on straight, his suit was on correctly and his hair was perfect.

He sighed in content as he walked away from the mirror. He sat down on the bed in the room and put his head into his hands.

He sat like that for a few minutes, just thinking.

He then put his hands on his cheeks.

"I'm getting married today." he said aloud. "I'm getting married to John Lennon."

As Paul started smiling like a fool, he laid down and put his hands behind his head.

He started smiling as he remembered how John proposed.

**_flashback_**

"Here is fine."

John Lennon and Paul McCartney got out of the taxi and walked up to the church. John turned to look behind him.

"Thank God, I thought he'd never leave." John said as he grabbed Paul's hand. Paul looked down and smiled.

They walked into the church, hand in hand. It was night, so they knew no one would be there.

"Hey! We met right over there!" Paul said excitedly as he let go of John's hand and ran over.

John chuckled and put his hand in his coat pocket. He felt a little velvet box and tightened his grip around it. He smiled as he walked over to Paul.

"Hey Paulie..." John said as he walked behind Paul and put his lips near Paul's ear. Paul's legs trembled.

"Y-yes John?" Paul swallowed.

"Can I tell you something Paul? Something I've never told anyone?"

"Of course." Paul turned around and looked at John.

"Well...I love you Paul. I love you like no one else. You get me. You make me feel better. You are amazing. You have the most beautiful eyes and face and everything. You're my everything. You're my soul mate."

Paul started tearing up.

"And...I never want to be away from you ever. If I was ever away from you, I would die. Being away from you is like being trapped in a cell with no doors or windows. Being with you is like being on a cloud in a psychedelic rain storm where it storms peace and love and happiness and beauty and freedom."

The tears started flowing from Paul's eyes.

"And that makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you."

John started blushing as he got down on one knee.

"So...will you marry me?"

"God, you're so fucking queer." Paul said as he lifted up John by his collar and kissed him.

"So, is that a yes?" John said slyly as they were done kissing.

Paul pretended he was thinking and John started laughing.

"Of course I'll marry you John."

John started smiling like a fool and Paul laughed as they started kissing again.

_**flashback**_

What they did that night? Now, that was a different story.

Paul smiled as he sat up with butterflies in his stomach. He looked at his wrist watch.

"It's almost time."

He started panicking a little before he heard a knock on the door. He turned to look as the door opened.

**A/N: I'M SO EVIL. Yes, it's 2 chapters, which is really rare. But I want to keep you guys waiting. ;D don't hate me. And I'm sorry if you hate it. -.- I do, but that's just me. **


	2. Chapter 2

George Harrison and Ringo Starr walked through the door.

"C'mon mate, it's time."

Paul nodded, his throat closing up and walked towards the door.

George held is arm out to stop him.

He looked in Paul's eyes and gave him a brotherly hug.

"It's going to be okay. You and John are going to be very happy."

"Thanks mate."

Paul smiled at him as they walked through the door.

_**in the next room**_

John stood near the pastor. He was playing with the pastor's bow tie making funny faces at him. When the pastor didn't show any signs of amusement, he stopped and stood there just as solemnly.

He was thinking about what was going to happen in a few minutes.

Paul was going to be walked into the room with George and Ringo. They would be the only witnesses. Then he and Paul would live happily ever after.

John sighed as he remembered the proposal, or rather, after the proposal.

_**flashback**_

These paragraphs are rated M for mature.

_**flashback**_

John chuckled as he remembered how sticky they were afterwards.

Then he heard the door handle jingle and he looked just in time as the doors opened into the room.

Paul walked through.

'He looks so beautiful with his eyelashes, perfect hair and perfect everything.' John thought as Paul was standing next to him.

John was lost in a trance before he snapped out of it and held Paul's hand.

They both blushed as they looked at the pastor.

_**later**_

"You may now kiss...each other."

John chuckled as he turned towards Paul and kissed him. Paul smiled and kissed back.

When they were done kissing, they turned and noticed everyone was in the hallway waiting for them to be done.

Paul started blushing, thinking about how long they had been kissing.

"Well Paul, we're married."

"Yes John, I was there."

John chuckled. He grabbed Paul's hand and led him out the doorway.

"I love you Paulie."

"And I love you too Johnny."


End file.
